


Why Charles Didn't Dread Sarah's Ghost

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One scowl materialized on Charles Croydon's face the minute he observed the Salem townspeople walking by their homes.





	Why Charles Didn't Dread Sarah's Ghost

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

One scowl materialized on Charles Croydon's face the minute he observed the Salem townspeople walking by their homes. They were all going to suffer for taking his wife from him. Burning her as a vampire. He remembered Sarah. Her smile. Her toys. 

Charles smiled after Sarah materialized with a toy. 

 

THE END


End file.
